


Serenade

by keylimepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Music, Romance, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel entertains Sam with a little music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended listening:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YoevtZiVR4k

Sam plunked a plastic container full of rice on a table in the middle of the bunker and sat down in a chair in a huff. “Guess I work in silence today,” he muttered. Gabriel looked up from the comic book he was reading.

“What’s up, Sammitch? You’re usually rockin’ out with Dean away. Cas says they won’t be back ‘til tomorrow at least.” He swung his legs down from the arm of the chair and wandered over to sit across from Sam. 

“Well I just fished my iPod out of the washing machine,” Sam replied bitterly. “So no tunes for us.” He flipped open a book and grabbed his pen, carefully jotting down notes as he read. 

“Hey, I might not be Panicky Chemical Boy whatever, but I can provide you with a lovely tune or two while you read.” Sam looked up from his book and Gabriel was now holding a guitar. 

“You’re going to play the guitar for me?” 

“Harp is soooo last millennium. I’ll sing, too, of course.” 

“You can sing? I’ve never heard you sing.” Sam frowned. 

“Hellooooo, angel? Kind of part of the gig. ‘Course, you can’t handle my real voice, but I can work this vessel’s okay.” He plucked a few strings, tested a few chords, then started strumming in earnest. 

“There’s something in the way he moves, or looks my way, or calls my name,” Gabriel began crooning. His voice was strong and melodic, reverberating perfectly around the bunker, but with an earthy and warm edge that blended perfectly with acoustic guitar. Sam suddenly realized that he was holding his breath, and began breathing again, raggedly. The song was piercing through him, caressing his soul. _Get a grip on yourself, Winchester_ he thought. _It’s just music._ But it was so much more than that. He could feel a distinct connection between himself and the archangel, and it felt good. Right. 

“He has the power to go where no one else can find me and to silently remind me of the happiness and the good times,” Gabriel sang, his eyes gently fixed on Sam’s bowed head. Sam raised his eyes from the book to meet Gabriel’s. Their gaze held, Gabriel sang, and Sam swallowed nervously. 

“And if I’m well you can tell he’s been with me now, he’s been with me now, quite a long long time and I feel fine.” Gabriel finished the song and flexed his fingers. 

“Gabriel…” Sam breathed. “What… what was that about?” 

“You,” he answered quietly. 

“Is this…” Sam ran his hand through his hair. “I mean, is this really how you feel? About me?” 

“I knew I should have just done ‘Smoke on the Water’,” Gabriel sighed. “Yes, Sam. I meant never to tell you. Was just going to enjoy your company and suffer in silence. Look, if you’d rather I go…”

“No! Please don’t go. I guess I just always thought this was idle flirtation from you, because it’s just, just what you do.” Sam gazed at him in surprise. 

“My feelings for you are much more than that,” said Gabriel quietly, looking down at the guitar, a hot blush spreading across his cheeks. “I meant it, Sam. You’re a calm spot and reassurance that it’s worth trying to do the right thing. You’re my constant reminder that there are pure and noble souls on Earth, though there is not a single one as good as yours. I assure you, I checked thoroughly.” 

Sam stood up slowly and walked around the table. He knelt next to Gabriel’s chair and placed his hands on the archangel’s shoulders. “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time,” he whispered, leaning in to capture his lips in a soft, tentative kiss. The guitar disappeared and Gabriel’s arms were around Sam, pulling him closer. Sam deepened the kiss, parting his lips, parting Gabriel’s lips with his tongue, tasting the sweetness. Gabriel’s tongue met his, shyly at first, then with growing confidence, he explored Sam’s mouth. At last they broke off the kiss and pulled back to look at each other. 

“That was amazing,” said Sam breathlessly. 

“Should we do it again?” 

“As often as possible,” Sam replied with a cheeky grin. “Come on, let’s go watch a movie that neither of us really wants to see.” He stood and tugged Gabriel to his feet, with just enough force to send the archangel tumbling into his arms. 

“Sounds great to me, Samshine,” Gabriel murmured. Sam leaned down and kissed him again. 

“I’m so glad I washed my iPod,” Sam chuckled as they made their way to the lounge sofa. 

“Oh yeah, remind me to fix that later,” said Gabriel. 

“You can fix… oh, of course you can! Gabriel you… you sly… Trickster,” Sam spluttered. 

“Should I apologize?” 

“Absolutely not.” 


End file.
